Utilizador:Jgbaraldi
Sobre mim Outros nomes: jgbaraldi, jgblack9, MrEnderJG Meu nome na vida real: João Gabriel baraldi oliveira da silva Minhas coisas em cada jogo: '-Cube world: '''Personagem que mais jogo: MrEnderJG '''Level maximo que cheguei: '''38 '''Versão que comecei: '''primeira versão, alfa '''Boss(animais) que matei: '''Raccon, Nomad, Terrier, Maw fish, spitter, Bunny(Sankor), Alpaca marrom(Varen, Lugomor), lantern fish(LanLan), Fly(Duraron), alpaca marrom claro(likudara), ovelha(lugoion), porco(Icogor), esquilo(lugomor), cavalo(icogor), Humano(Geman), Carangueijo(Narmi) etc(vou adicionar mais) '''Bosses que matei:' 3 Trolls, etc. Monstro que mais me deu exp: 'Boss Nomad, exp que ganhei: 600 xp. 2 wizards ajudaram eu a matar, e um amigo meu também. '''O que quero que adicione no jogo: '''Correção de bugs( ), Salvamento estilo nuvem(pois ja perdi um personagem por causa disso)( ). '''Pets: '''Ornitorrinco, Slime azul, Slime rosa, Slime verde, Slime amarelo, Cavalo, camelo, gato, collie, terrier, ovelha, coelho, spitter, papagao, gaivota, corvo, lemon bettle, Bark bettle, Snout bettle, fly, plain runner, etc '-Roblox: 'Minha conta é: MrEnderJG '''Criadores de mapas que encontrei no seu proprio mapa: '''IFabrication(Fabricationhome store), BleachRPGtester ou Newboi889(DBZ imploding galaxies), PkmnNewRegions(Pokemon Jose), Planet3arth(Find the domos) '''Desenvolvimento nos mapas: ' '''Vips: Starter VIP(Robux tycoon 2), Vip Pass(Be crushed by a typical speeding wall), Donation(Be crushed by a typical speeding wall), Vip pass(Stom chasers/Slender), Haunted hotel roleplay VIP(Haunted hotel), Running shoes(Pokemon reborn), Eevee(Pokemon Reborn), Premium shop(Pokemon reborn), Tips(Medieval warfare), NSUNS3 game pass(NSUNS3), Mystic(DBZ imploding galaxies), Evil 2(DBZ imploding galaxies), Evil(DBZ imploding galaxies), Light(DBZ imploding galaxies), Demon(DBZ imploding galaxies), SSJ9(DBZ imploding galaxies), easy training(DBZ imploding galaxies), NSSJ(DBZ imploding galaxies), Super Kamehameha(DBZ imploding galaxies) Gears: 'Hatched walking with dinosaurs super egg, walking with dinosaurs speed egg, Mr Peadboy & Sherman's WABAC Machine '''Outras contas: '''EnderJG, MrEnderJGB '-Minecaf: '''Minha conta é: MrEnderJG '''Servers que jogo: Mineplex, wynncraft, prison break, gameslabs, thechunk, hypixel, mcspvp, coremc, hivemc, dan craft, pure realms, wal craft, shadow raze, etc(dps cito mais) Mods e youtubers que ja encontrei: 'Feromonas(youtuber no server prison break), Tyrano_99(Mod do mineplex), soltam(Mod do mineplex) '''Versão que comecei: '''1.0 '''Mapas passados: ' Minhas maiores conquistas 'Jogos zerados ou Score: '''Scribblenauts Unlimited(PC), Club Penguin A vingança de Herbet(DS), Dig to China(Navegador) '''Mods Zerados(Feito tudo que podia): ' '''Quizes completados: '''Quiz Pokémon PT-BR(Celular Android) '''Easter eggs encontrados: Slender(Pokemon 3d), Sol(Spore), Jesus(GTA V), Follow The Train, CJ!(Minecraft), jeb_(Minecraft), Musica Relacionada a games(uTorrent), Tetris!(uTorrent), do a barrel roll(Google), askew(Google), Zerg Rush(Google), Recursion(Google), Atari Breakout(Google), Grumm e Dinnerbone(Minecraft), Mudança de textura no natal(Minecraft), Connor Kenway(Pokemon 3D), Doge(Youtube), Teclado com creditos(Surgeon Simulator 2013), ZombiePigman Xaphobia(Minecraft). Jogos que joguei na beta ou alfa: Mapas do Roblox: Murder Mystery(Beta), Elscythe Chronicles(Alfa), Garrys Mod: Flood(Beta), Epic mining 2(BETA), Dread(Alfa), ro planes 3(Beta), Freerunner(Alfa) Cube world(Alfa), Upvoid Miner(alfa), ZumbiBlocks(Alfa 0.7.0), Attack on titan(Versão inicial) Attack on titan: Crawlers mortos sem ser com o eren: 14 Quantas vezes zerados? City I: 0, City II: 2, Forest I(normal): 4, Forest III(Wave): 1 Bosses mortos: Annie: 1 Colossal: 0 Roblox: Obbys completados: '''RME's Obstacle Course, Are you dumb? Obby, The classic longest Obby '''Obbys de Tycoons completados: '''Mineblox Tycoon, Brick factory tycoon '''Tycoons completadas: Mineblox Tycoon, hoverboard tycoon, Brick factory tycoon, skylanders tycoon 'Volcano escape: '''Minha primeira escapatoria do Volcano scape: Mapa: Space. Dificuldade: 3. Lugar: primeiro. '''Murder Mistery: ' Venci como Murder? Sim uma vez. Venci como Sheriff? Sim uma vez, era inocente peguei a arma. Minecraft Minigames: Parkour: thumb|left|Parkour Dança das cadeiras(Gameslabs) thumb|(EDITAR) Mineplex: Block Hunt: *Vencer como Hunter thumb|left|Hunter cookie town thumb|left|Hunter(Pirate island) * * *Vencer como Hider: thumb|left|Estante de livros(Pirate Island) thumb|left|Crafting Table(Cookie Town) thumb|left|Bigorna(Cookie Town) thumb|left|Galinha(Cookie Town) thumb|left|Fornalha(Pirate Island) Area das fotinhos :3 thumb|Feromonas!thumb|left|Mod soltamthumb|Tyrano_99